Alice gone Emo?
by LovingCullens333
Summary: Alice and Bella go shopping. What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

**Jasper POV**

Where is Alice? When will she be home? Edward's mood is getting to me; he's missing Bella, and his emotions are affecting me, making me miss Alice even more. I hear a car maybe that's her. Yep that's my Alice…wait that can't be Alice; her emotions are Alice like but she doesn't look like my Alice.

"Hey Jasper" whoa she even sounds like Alice "do you like my new look?"

"Hey! Alice, come help me with these bags!" oh thank you Bella; this strange vampire that doesn't look like my Alice is actually my Alice

"Alice, hon, I love your new look; now why don't we go help Bella with your bags, she is only human you know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice POV**

Good, Edwards not nearby. "Bella we're going shopping!"

"WHAT!?"

"Bella I know you heard me."

"Alice, do I have to?"

"YES!"

"I'll get Edward to stop you."

"Haha, not you won't." I'll give her the puppy dog eyes; she can't deny me anything when I give her that look.

"Alice you know you can get me to do anything with that look."

"I'm aware of that fact."

"Fine. I'll go."

"I knew you would!" this is going to be fun! Maybe I should drag her; she is so slow. I bet Edward would be mad at me if I did…yeah he would be mad, darn!

"Bella hurry up!"

"Hold your horses Alice."

"Horses? Bella."

"Yes Alice, it's a saying."

"Oh." Well I guess I learned something new; crap, Edwards coming back, we need to leave soon. Bella won't be able to go if he gets here. "Bella we're leaving."

"Alice I'm coming! Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"There's a sale going on and it only lasts until noon." Yeah like I'd actually tell her that I don't want Edward to catch us. Oh no, he'll be here in a minute.

"Alice you want to leave right?"

"Bella of course I want to leave to go shopping!"

**Bella POV**

Oh joy I've been press ganged into going shopping with Alice. "Alice! Watch the speed!"

"Oh Bella you worry too much."

Great were here, time for torture.

"Alice please don't make me try on a million things! Please!"

"Bella why would you think that I would make you try on more than a reasonable amount of clothing?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe… because it's you, Alice!"

"Good point."

Great Alice is going to torture me more than usual. I wonder what stores she'll drag me into this time.

"Hey Alice, why have you never been in that store?"

"Which store? Hot Topic?"

"Umm…Yeah!"

"Well it's kind of scary looking"

"Alice are you telling me that you are afraid of going into a store?"

"Isabella Marie Swan! How dare you accuse me of being afraid of a store!"

**Alice POV**

Bella is right, I am afraid to go into Hot Topic. It's always so dark and scary looking. Oh come on Alice, buck up you an indestructible vampire.

"Bella you actually want to go into a store?"

"Well not really, it's more that I'm just curious, I've never been in Hot Topic."

"If that's the case, then let's go in." finally Bella is taking an interest in shopping.

"Hey Alice, why don't we play Barbie Alice instead of Barbie Bella for a change?"

" But, Bella I wouldn't be able to participate."

"Silly Alice yes you would."

"How?"

"You would get to pick out some of the clothes you are going to wear Alice."

"Sounds fun, I'm in. But Bella I don't want to be Barbie all by myself. Would you be Barbie Bella?"

"Alice say what?"

"Will you be Barbie Bella?"

"Why?"

"Because this way you can pick out all my clothes and do my make-up and I can pick out all your clothes and do your make-up."

"Well ok but we are staying in this store for the clothes."

"Ok Bella that seems fair."

"Let the shopping begin Alice."

Let's see, that is cute with a little black dress over top. Maybe those shoes that are bright red, with a cute pair of jeans. Look at that little corset top, it is so adorable. Pair it with a black mini skirt and some fishnets it will look stunning. Oh I can't wait for Bella to see these clothes. "Hey Bella get over here. Now be a good human and try on these clothes."

"Oh Alice before I depart to the dressing room be a good little vampire and go try these on."

"Ooo! Bella this is so much fun!"

"Alice…I for once can actually agree with you."

Oh my gosh! Bella actually has good taste. Look at that cute black mini skirt, and what about that corset, it's a good thing I don't need to breathe. Look at that little dress with the black corset top and the red ruffle bottom. That dress with these fishnets will be adorable! OMG! Those jeans are soooooooo cute! They are exactly the right type of skinny. Oh I think I hear Bella.

"Alice have you tried on all your outfits….at human speed?"

"Yes."

"Good, we still have to get do our makeup."

"Bella, you do realize that you're actually excited about shopping?"

"Alice you've got it all wrong, I want to go back home so that I can see Edward."

"So…you just want to go back and see your dear Edward, as soon as possible?"

"Yep."

"ok..." She so likes that store. She picked more stuff for me than I did for her. There is no way that she doesn't like that store. "Bella I'm going to do your makeup now. You can do mine! But you can only do my makeup if you don't say a word against it until we get home."

"Fine..." I know what I'm going to do. Thick black eye liner, no blush…she has that part covered, and of course black lipstick. "ta-da! I present to you your new look! Well at least the makeup of it."

"Alice! It looks amazing!!! Now it's my turn to do your make up."

I closed my eyes and felt a soft brush across them. I could only wonder what Bella was doing because I promised not to look ahead. A little while later I felt something slide across lips, she must be putting lipstick on my face. I hope it looks good on me; that would be awful if it were too dark for my skin tone.

"Alice you're done!"

"OMG that looks amazing! You chose the most amazing lipstick for me…that is amazing against my skin tone. And look at that eyeliner! It is soo dark. Not to mention that bright yellow eye shadow. Bella lets go change into our clothes."

"Ok Alice. Let's change then head home."

"OMG! I can't wait until we get home. The guys are going to be so surprised. I can't wait!"

"Alice, earlier when I suggested shopping in Hot Topic you were actually shocked, why? Didn't you see that coming?"

"Well, I didn't actually see anything. Maybe it was because it was a last minute decision."

"That could be why. Oh and Alice could you not drive like a maniac? I'm still a poor fragile little human that wouldn't survive if we crashed."

"Well sorry for thinking that you wanted to get home quickly, I'll slow down and make you wait for awhile to see Edward's reaction."

"Fine Alice, you can keep going this speed. It's not like we're that far away."

"Oh I can't wait until Jasper sees me!"

"Umm…Alice, don't you already know what his reaction will be?"

"Yeah, but seeing and experiencing are two entirely different things."

"True, I just hope Edward doesn't over react when he sees me. That wouldn't be good."

"Well your just going to have to worry about that because I'm not telling you what his reaction is."

"Aww! Alice! Please!"

"No. anyway your not going to have to wait that long, we're home. You get to grab the bags."

"Oh come on Alice. You're the one with super human strength."

"Well I want to see Jasper so, you lose. Not to mention you won't be able to catch me."

"Alice! You evil little vampire pixie!"

Oh look theirs Jazzy! "Hey Jasper, how do you like my new look?"

"Alice you better come help me with these bags!" Wow. Bella really does have impeccable timing. Grr…she just had to ruin the moment.

"Alice, hon, I love your new look; now why don't we go help Bella with your bags, she is only human you know."

"Hey! I resent the fact that you think they are only my bags. They're mostly Bella's. Besides Edward just realized that she's back, we don't want to interrupt that."


End file.
